The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for securing a suture against movement. relative to body tissue by using a retainer to grip the suture.
Difficulty has been encountered in securing sutures against movement relative to body tissue. A knot may be tied in a suture to prevent loosening of the suture. However, the knot weakens a portion of the suture and reduces the overall force transmitting capability of the suture. In addition, a suture which is held by a knot applies force to a relatively small area of the body tissue and tends to cut or separate the body tissue. Many operations are conducted in very restricted space where the tying of a knot is difficult.
Various methods of securing a suture against movement relative to body tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,513,848; 4,662,068; 4,935,028; 5,306,280; and 5,593,425. Although these and other known methods of securing a suture have, to a greater or lesser extent, been successful, it is desirable to simplify the securing of a suture against movement relative to body tissue. It is also desirable to be certain that the suture applies a desired amount of force to the body tissue when the suture is secured. The overall force transmitting capability of the suture should be maximized without concentrating the force at a small area on the body tissue.